


Dreadful Dreams

by rxssay



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fear, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mom and Infant Child, Mom is scared of the child, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxssay/pseuds/rxssay
Summary: i hope you liked it!!





	Dreadful Dreams

It felt like I had been floating for as long as I could remember when gravity hit me again suddenly, and with a loud thud I opened my eyes and I was in a bed. My shirt was glued to my skin and I was covered in sweat, but I was shivering and I couldn’t get rid of the fear that stopped me from moving. Despite the heavy and thick curtains, the sunlight was able to shine through the window just above my head and lit up the scene around me and it couldn’t be more gruesome. The room seemed to be one of a child, my legs were too long for the little bed indeed. There were toys everywhere, on the floor, on the half-broken shelves of what looked like a bookcase, on the little table right beside the bed and everything was covered by a thick layer of black dust that made it all look gloomy.  
The walls, that once were of light pink, were now covered in dirt and the wallpaper was ripped off in many spots. The only way I was able to tell the original color of those walls was because of the halo that the framework left, the one that earlier fell on the ground waking me up with its heavy sound. The room was small and I was able to see the framework. I saw how the frame was full of little holes, woodworms crawling out of it, it was way too big for the small photo framed in the center of it. The photo was one of a little baby; she had short hair, as any newborn would, as dark as her black eyes that created quite a contrast with the skin that was so pale that made the baby look almost ill and frightened the ones that looked at her.  
My hands wouldn’t stop shaking and the sweat was still running down the side of my forehead, from the temple down to the neck and resting in the hole in between my clavicles, but I moved and every muscle stretched, the bones cracked and a twinge paralyzed my back. I came aware of the heavy blanket covering me while I was standing up, that too was covered in dirt that stuck to my wet skin making me feel nauseous, I tossed it aside and my feet finally touched the floor. I took long steps rapidly approaching the frame from which I didn’t seem to be able to tear my eyes apart, it was like I was obsessed to know what it was hiding from me. The glass covering the photo was shattered and I was able to pick it up and suddenly I was holding her, but I couldn’t look at her, frightened by her fragile frame and her grey skin. Before me a room of people attending a party, balloons and festoons colored in pink announced her birth. I was standing still, I didn’t dare to move a single muscle but gave permission to my eyes to search the room for aid that nobody there was willing to give me, I locked gaze with everyone, I saw their tears, I saw them shaking and they were screaming at me. _Snap out of it._  
Suddenly the body in my arms was too heavy and I dropped it, it had turned in glass and it broke when it touched the ground and from it spilled a white thick fluid, that like acid burned the floor. I covered my mouth and held my breath and run upstairs where I hoped to find a bedroom. I opened a door to find my room in front of me, behind me there was a house that I didn’t recognize, but before me peace. My eyes first recognized the Teddy Bear on the bedside table, a best friend from my earliest years, it was big and yellow and only wore a red shirt, it was ripped in many spots, but it gave comfort like nothing else. I went to hold it and I squeezed it to my chest, but it didn’t give me comfort. It made me lose breath like if it, too, was squeezing me in between its arms, but its arms were really just hanging from the sides of its torso.  
I didn’t stop holding it, I laid in my bed with it and tried to fall asleep. But again I was midair, in my arms the Bear, but around me nothing but white. From the roof, the white acid from before was falling and it burned my skin when it touched it, I couldn’t move, the only thing I could do was hold the Bear tighter against my chest, tears wouldn’t stop, but I didn’t dare let any sound escape the limit of my lips, too afraid to move, but when I felt something kicking from inside my belly, a sigh escaped from my lips and I threw the Bear aside, that started its fall downside to reach a non-existing floor. The kicking continued, the baby in my belly was fighting for its escape. _That baby was mine_. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I heard a loud thud and I was falling, forever falling, while white acid blinded my eyes, still able to reach me.  
I wake up in a room that I don’t recognize, the sunlight is shining through a window, even though it is almost fully covered by thick curtains and a feeling of anxiety shakes my body. The thought that the scene around me isn’t new crosses my mind and it is only confirmed when moving my eyes I see again that picture. The picture, that is still too small for such a big frame, is now one of a beautiful baby, with short blond hair, big blue eyes, and honey skin. _My baby._ The frame is on the floor again and I can hear her crying, so I stand up and go by her side. I pick her up and before my eyes, I see the baby of the dream again and the room is gloomy and covered in dirt and blood rushes to my brain that pained makes breathing too hard, hearing impossible and makes me see white. I squeeze my eyes, trying to get rid of that image, and tears roll down my cheeks. My baby is such a beautiful baby, but then why do I feel like this? She has no faults and nothing is to blame on her, but she, to me, is just the result of a horrific union that doesn’t want to spare her from being horrific herself. I hold her to my chest and I go on my knees, the tears are never-ending and I wish I could stop it all: the pain, nausea and the disgust that I feel when I think about me, when I think about her and when I think about the one that is to blame, but that was never found guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!


End file.
